


Mantenerte fuerte

by Siobhan89



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Derek, Alive Aiden, Alpha Aiden - Freeform, Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek is abused by his family, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jackson is a Good Friend, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Derek Hale, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Scary when Mad Lydia Martin, Scott has a major crush on Stiles, Scott ignores Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Sub Derek Hale, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Werewolf Jackson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan89/pseuds/Siobhan89
Summary: Derek estaba cansado. Cada día su manada lo golpeaba y lo degradaba; todo lo que quería era estar a salvo en los brazos de su alma gemela y cerrar su pasado, pero eso no parecía posible. Nadie lo quería, le dijeron esto una y otra vez y lo vio. Nadie lo miraba, le hablaba o lo ayudaba cuando lo golpeaban. Eso cambió cuando el paquete de Winchester llegó a la ciudad. Los Hales y los Winchesters han sido aliados durante solo dos años y se fue desintegrando lentamente. Los dos Alpha, Alpha Stiles y Alpha Dean, venían con un tercio de su manada para ver si valía la pena arreglar el tratado. Alfa Stiles, al no estar emparejado, olía el dulce aroma del dolor y asustaba a Omega, su compañero. Cuando se da cuenta de que es el hijo de Alpha Hales Omega, él chasquea y solo arreglará el tratado si obtiene su Omega. no queriendo perder su saco de boxeo, intentan persuadirlo de lo contrario, pero él no se moverá y le entregarán a Derek, quien en ese momento acababa de ser golpeado, a Stiles y nunca más lo volvería a ver.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek estaba cansado. Tenía moretones nuevos en sus costillas en las costillas, tenía la mejilla magullada por haber sido golpeado y le dolía el culo por haber sido violado por Alpha Scott. Él entendió por qué sin embargo; se había metido en el camino de Alpha Scott y había derramado agua sobre su camisa. Su hermana mayor, Laura, a quien nunca le gustó el hecho de que su familia / manada le ganara a Omegas, le dijo que no le trataría nada más que basura cuando ella se fuera. Él nunca entendió lo que quería decir hasta el día en que se fue. Él nunca lastimó tanto en su vida antes de eso. Lo que lo empeoró fue que corría el rumor de que era un defecto, que no podía tener bebés, que era una puta y que había tratado de tener relaciones sexuales con Alpha Scott cuando le dijo que no. Ese rumor lo hizo llorar ya que fue al revés lo que sucedió. No tenía amigos, nadie que lo amara y un grupo de personas horribles para ayudarlo a superar sus calores. Eso cambió cuando el Winchester-Stilisnki Pack entró en acción. Derek había pensado que serían como todos los demás, ignorándolo, burlándose de él, acosándolo y golpeándolo. No estaba preparado para la mano amable y la sonrisa que tenía, lo que más le asustaba. No se suponía que fuera amado, no era nada, era un error, y lo creía.

Winchester Pack vienen

"¡MIRA LO QUE HIZAS! STUPID OMEGA NO PUEDE HACER NADA BIEN!" llegó el grito desde el piso de arriba cuando se escuchó un fuerte grito. Derek, el omega, estaba acurrucado en una bola junto a las escaleras cuando Alpha Scott le dio una patada en las costillas y lo reprendió; Llamándolo inútil, estúpido, puta, un error, un problema. . . Estaba acostumbrado a ello. Tenía solo 16 años, pero había soportado el abuso durante tanto tiempo, se preguntaría por qué se detuvieron. El pueblo nunca hizo nada por él, así que dejó de pedir ayuda o de ir al hospital. Cuando Alpha Scott terminó de darle una patada, levantó a Derek por el cuello de su camisa y lanzó su cabeza contra la pared.

"Nunca te interpongas en mi camino, puta. Soy más importante que tú". Con eso, Alpha Scott tiró a Derek al suelo y bajó las escaleras, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras olía el desayuno. Derek se sentó contra la pared y escuchó el alegre ruido de abajo. No sabía por qué nunca se quitó la vida, una parte de sí mismo quería deshacerse del dolor, cerrar los ojos y nunca volver a abrirlos; pero la otra parte le decía que esperara, que su alma gemela estaba en camino. Siempre se burlaba de que clavara sus garras en su muñeca para librarse de ese pensamiento desgarrador de un alma gemela. Ya le dijeron que nunca conseguiría uno, que no era digno de uno, y si alguna vez lo tenía, que correrían por las colinas si lo vislumbraban.

Se sentó junto a las escaleras y solo escuchó, oliendo la deliciosa comida que nunca podía comer, y el ambiente feliz que se dispersaría si aparecía. Se acurrucó en una bola y dejó caer lágrimas en silencio, nunca se dieron cuenta de que estaba triste o solo, no como si les importara de todos modos. Su respiración se detuvo cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y una nueva voz se filtró. Dejó correr un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y más lágrimas cayeron, ¿finalmente lo estaban vendiendo? ¿Era ahora un objeto sexual para todos? Había sufrido un ligero ataque de pánico, por lo que nunca escuchó el ruido y el gruñido de ira. Pero sí oyó pasos que se acercaban y un estruendo calmante en su oído. Agarró a esa persona, olvidó las consecuencias y trató de calmarse. Sintió que los brazos fuertes se envolvían alrededor de su delgada cintura y piernas débiles y lo empujaban hacia un fuerte y cálido pecho. Dejó escapar un lamentable lamento y dejó caer más lágrimas silenciosas.

"Shhh, está bien, ángel. Te protegeré". Derek se abrazó con más fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de salir de los brazos del hombre, el ataque de pánico simplemente desapareció. El hombre lo puso suavemente en el suelo y lo observó mientras retrocedía contra la pared otra vez. Derek se estaba acurrucando en una bola otra vez y negó con la cabeza.

"L-Lie, estás mintiendo". El hombre frunció el ceño y gentilmente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Derek, pasando suavemente la mano por su cabello. Derek ronroneó y golpeó su cabeza contra la palma antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se quejó de dolor y esperó la paliza, pero nunca llegó. El hombre se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, y comenzó a retumbar su pecho para calmar a Derek. Derek sintió que se calmaba y se fundía con el Hombre.

"No estoy mintiendo, ángel. Te protegeré. Nunca deberías haber sido tratado así". Derek negó con la cabeza y miró a los ojos del hombre Hazel.

"Pero no soy nada, un error, merezco esto, yo ..." El hombre apretó a Derek y lo puso en su regazo. metiendo la cabeza debajo de la barbilla.

"Están mintiendo. No eres un error, te lo mereces todo y eres la Omega más hermosa que he visto". Derek se ahogó en un sollozo y escondió su rostro en el pecho del hombre para esconderse. El hombre arrulló y acarició su sien con afecto y lo sostuvo. El hombre colocó su brazo izquierdo debajo de las piernas de Derek y lo levantó para que su cara se enfrentara a su pecho y solo oliera su olor.Derek sintió que el hombre bajaba las escaleras y se tensó, apretando su agarre sobre la camisa del hombre y sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. El hombre lo hizo callar y le besó la frente, susurrando que no lo tocarían, y Derek le creyó. Cuando entraron en la cocina, escuchó a Alpha Scott gruñir y resoplar.

"¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Te quejó patéticamente y exigió que te llevaran? No tienes que escucharlo, es un cerdo de atención". Derek dejó caer las lágrimas y esperó a que el hombre se diera cuenta de que era una carga, lo soltara y lo ignorara como todos los demás, pero eso nunca sucedió. El hombre gruñó a Alpha Scott y se abalanzó sobre él en autoridad.

"No dirás algo así en mi presencia. Creo que solo arreglaremos este tratado si me das algo". Derek, que solo escuchaba a medias, frotó su cabeza en la calidez y gentileza del hombre. Sintió unas suaves manos correr por su cabello y masajearse sobre su cuero cabelludo, haciéndolo ronronear un poquito.

"Cualquier cosa. ¿Quieres mujeres? ¿Libros sagrados? ¿Seda? ¿Joyas?" El hombre negó con la cabeza "no" a todos y cada uno. Miró a Derek y sonrió.

"Quiero este Omega". El anunció. La habitación se calló a su pedido. Alpha Scott resopló y negó con la cabeza.

"Confía en mí, no lo quieres. Es defectuoso y mentiroso. Puedes tener cualquier otra cosa que desees, solo entrégalo para que podamos castigarlo por ser una molestia para ti". Derek gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no tener que ver la cara del hombre. Oyó un gruñido de ira y el agarre sobre él se apretó aún más.

"Me dejarás tenerlo, o el tratado no será arreglado". El hombre dijo con calma. Derek gimió y frotó su cabeza debajo de la barbilla del hombre para tratar de aliviar su ira, sintiendo que lo haría, y lo hizo. El hombre acarició la parte superior de la cabeza de Derek y lo olió, miró a Alpha Scott, quien parecía tener una batalla interior consigo mismo antes de asentir.

"Bien, puedes tener al bastardo. De todos modos, no vale nada. ¿Así que suponemos que nuestro Tratado está arreglado?" El hombre asintió y se levantó, Derek a salvo en sus brazos mientras salía. Se volvió hacia Alpha Scott y habló con calma.

"Quiero todas sus cosas". Alpha Scott resopló una vez más y sonrió con suficiencia.

"No tiene nada aparte de lo que está vestido. Incluso esos no son suyos. Es solo un bastardo Omega que no merece nada". El hombre gruñó y salió corriendo de la casa hacia su Camaro rojo y se sentó en la parte de atrás, todavía sosteniendo a Derek contra su pecho. El hombre besó a Derek en la frente y susurró palabras como 'hermoso' 'ángel' 'digno' 'dulce' y palabras que calmarían a Derek. El hombre frotó círculos calmantes en la parte baja de la espalda de Derek y le quitó algo de su dolor. Derek sintió que su dolor se iba e hizo un gemido de deleite antes de soltar un estornudo y sus orejas y colas saltaron. Derek se sonrojó y trató de salir, no queriendo ser lastimado por ser diferente. El hombre tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y estaba asombrado.

"Eres un lobo del archipiélago Alexander". Derek comenzó a llorar una vez más. No quería que nadie lo supiera, no quería que nadie supiera que era un fenómeno y que no podía controlar sus orejas y cola, que no podía crecer más alto que 5'5 debido a su lobo, y que él En realidad podría hablar con él. Derek comenzó a acurrucarse para esconderse, el hombre vio y comenzó a arrullarlo y frotarle la espalda para tratar de calmarlo.

"Bebé, está bien. No pienso en ti de manera diferente, bebé, está bien". El hombre susurró suavemente, de vez en cuando presionando un beso en la sien de Derek. Derek miró al hombre y apoyó la cabeza sobre su corazón, escuchando el suave golpe del golpe y quedándose dormido. El hombre sonrió y sostuvo a Derek cerca, no queriendo dejarlo ir o por nuestra vista. Una vez que su automóvil estuvo estacionado frente a [ la casa de Winchester](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-ZpTWYOjGB8s/VwTeNEIjsKI/AAAAAAAAJMY/4nRSrgxKGiE6rps7JOrSCYwkxtueLzfMg/w426-h659/6.04.16%2B%25D0%25B3.%2B-%2B1), su Beta, Isaac, abrió la puerta y sonrió tristemente a Derek y lo ayudó a entrar. El hombre subió las escaleras y en silencio abrió la puerta con el pie. Miró a Derek y sonrió ante su pacífica cara dormida. El hombre se sentó en su cama en su [ habitación ](http://cdn.homedit.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/master-bedroom-mountain-views-big-windows.jpg) y encerró a Derek con sus mantas que tenían su olor, haciendo que Derek gimiera de alegría y se adormeciera en un ligero sueño.

El hombre sonrió a Derek y le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse, solo para ser detenido por una mano ligeramente fuerte. El hombre volvió a sentarse y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Derek. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, se quitó la camisa muscular y se deslizó junto a Derek, que maulló felizmente en su sueño y se movió para que estuvieran enrojecidos. Stiles se rió entre dientes y acarició la parte superior de la cabeza de Derek antes de que él cerrara lentamente sus ojos, los brazos envueltos alrededor de la mitad de Derek, y las piernas que sujetaban a Derek hacia abajo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que me olvidé por completo de decir cuántos años tienen Stiles y otras personas, así que aquí están;
> 
> Stiles Winchester 22  
> Derek Hale 16-17  
> Dean Winchester 29  
> Castilla Winchester 22  
> Sam Winchester 25  
> Lydia Martin 23  
> Jackson Whittemore 22  
> Peter Hale 29  
> Isaac Lahey 21

Derek suspiró mientras se acurrucaba más profundamente en las almohadas en las que estaba su cabeza. Sabía que no estaba en su cuenta ya que no estaba apoyado en una losa dura, y se sentía cálido y no frío hasta el hueso. Lentamente abrió los ojos, esperando ver la cara de enojo de Alpha Scott que se cernía sobre él, pero solo para encontrarse con una suave sonrisa y rastrojo.

"Mañana ángel". Derek sintió que su rostro se calentaba de vergüenza y se escondió debajo de las mantas, haciendo un gemido de vergüenza, haciendo que el hombre se riera con amor.

"No hay que ser tímido ángel, no te haré daño". El hombre dijo suavemente mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Derek. Derek sacó su mirada de debajo de las sábanas inocentemente y miró al hombre.

"¿Promesa?" Derek susurró. El hombre sonrió y asintió, inclinándose para besar la frente de Derek.

"Te lo prometo ángel". Derek se lanzó contra el hombre y lloró en su hombro. El hombre lo hizo callar mientras frotaba pequeños círculos en su espalda. Después de veinte minutos de calmar a Derek, sus sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños sollozos, y su cola se agitó ligeramente cuando sus orejas se movieron hacia el ruido de abajo. El hombre se rió y se rascó detrás de la oreja de Derek, recibiendo un gemido de placer y un codazo para seguir adelante. El hombre se rió entre dientes y besó a Derek en la nariz antes de sentarse, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de las piernas del hombre. Derek se sonrojó y escondió su rostro, criticándose a sí mismo por creer que el hombre era diferente.

"¿Podrías terminar con esto?" Derek susurró, lágrimas cayendo cuando sintió que su corazón se rompía. El hombre estaba confundido hasta que miró hacia abajo y vio la posición en la que estaban y se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba Derek. Mentalmente se juró a sí mismo y se abofeteó. Agarró a Derek en un abrazo y lo hizo callar.

"Cariño, Ángel no, solo pensé que querrías estar más cerca de mí. Lamento que lo hayas pensado, pero no, no hasta que estés listo y no hasta que estés curado". El hombre sonrió y besó a Derek en la frente y luego en la nariz. Derek estaba confundido, todo lo que Alpha quería violarlo debido a su defecto, ¿por qué este no? ¿Estaba demasiado dañado? no es lo suficientemente cachonda? Derek oyó que el Alfa gruñía y lo miraba.

"¿Quién te violó, Ángel? Dime para poder torturar la luz de la vida de ellos". Derek ahora se dio cuenta de que pronunció esas palabras en voz alta y alguien quería protegerlo, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, hundió su cabeza en el cálido pecho del Alfa y lloró de nuevo, aferrándose al cálido del Alfa.

"Al pasar de los paquetes de Alpha, Alpha Scott, asesinos, violadores, abusadores, perdí la cuenta de cuántos". Derek susurró. Sollozó mientras miraba al Alfa.

'Estoy roto, alfa. Estoy acostumbrado, y asqueroso, no me quieres ". Derek sollozó, bajó la cabeza en sumisión y derrota. El Alfa enganchó su dedo debajo de la barbilla de Derek y lo hizo mirar al Alfa.

"Nunca apartes la vista de mí, eres mi compañero, mi Omega y mi Ángel. Para mí, eres virgen, una virgen que necesita amor y adoración y yo soy el Alfa para darte eso". El Alfa dijo y él besó amorosamente a Derek en sus pétalos suaves labios. Derek maulló suavemente y se aferró al Alfa. El Alfa se rió entre dientes y acercó a Derek para que sus caderas se enrojecieran y Derek podía envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de El Alfa.

El Alfa rompió el beso con suavidad y acarició a Derek debajo de la barbilla y luego lo besó en el cuello, moviendo su mano hacia las caderas de Derek, sin dejar que se moviera y manteniéndolo en su lugar. El Alfa movió su mano izquierda hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Derek y la empujó contra su cuello, haciendo que Derek inhalara su aroma.

"Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo. Nadie cambiará de opinión y nadie debería cambiar el tuyo. Te protegeré y te trataré como mereces". El Alfa murmuró en el oído de Derek, haciendo que Derek se ahogara en un sollozo y le acarició el cuello con comodidad. Su Alfa acarició un costado de su cabeza y le besó la oreja.

"Es hora de levantarte Ángel, necesitas comer." Derek levantó su cabeza rápidamente, pareciendo un ciervo atrapado en los faros. Nunca se le permitió comer con su vieja manada, no le importaba conseguir dinero para el almuerzo o para cenar. Así que cuando su Alfa mencionó que ÉL, Derek Hale, desayunaba, se quedó en silencio. Su Alfa vio esto y soltó un gruñido, acercando a Derek a su pecho y se levantó de la cama, haciendo que Derek envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Tú eres mi primera prioridad y comerás primero. Te mereces más de lo que te ha pasado". Su Alfa lo llevó por las escaleras hasta el [ comedor ](http://homeepiphany.s3.amazonaws.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/25-Luxurious-Dining-Room-Designs-2.jpg), lo sentó en una de las suaves sillas y se aseguró de que no se moviera a menos que su Alfa lo levantara.

Derek observó a su Alfa moverse por la cocina, preparando comida para los dos antes de que el resto de la mochila de su Alfa se despertara. Derek sintió que su interior se calentaba con afecto mientras observaba a su Alfa hacer panqueques. Una vez que su Alfa se sentó frente a él y se sentó junto a Derek, habló en voz baja.

"¿Alfa?" Susurró, él y solo comió la mitad de uno de los panqueques y estaba mirando su regazo, jugueteando con sus dedos. Su Alfa lo miró y le sonrió amorosamente. Su Alfa se extendió sobre la mesa para colocar su mano izquierda debajo de la barbilla de Derek para levantarlo y mirarlo.

"¿Qué pasa, ángel?" Derek se sintió realmente pequeño de repente cuando sintió que las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

"Bebé, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa y te responderé lo mejor que pueda". Derek miró a su Alfa a los ojos y tomó una respiración temblorosa.

"¿Puedo preguntarte cuál es tu nombre?" Su alfa sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla y luego suavemente en los labios.

"Me llamo Stiles Stilinski-Winchester, pero tú, mi Ángel puede llamarme Stiles".


	3. Chapter 3

Derek no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando escuchó su nombre de Alfas, Stiles. Había oído hablar de Alpha Stiles en el otro paquete, pero nunca tuvo el placer de conocerlo porque siempre estaba encadenado y encadenado en el sótano donde ningún olor puede escapar.

Derek jugueteaba con la camisa que Stiles le había dado cuando se despertó y no vio que Stiles lo miraba mientras procesaba todo.

"Ángel, tengo una pregunta para ti". Derek levantó la vista y observó cómo su Alfa colocaba un plato delante de él que consistía en Panqueques, salchichas y huevos.

"Si, alfa?" Stiles se encogió cuando escuchó a Derek responder tan formalmente. Tendría que cambiar eso, su compañero no necesitaba ser tan formal en la seguridad de su hogar.

"Dos cosas. Una, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal en la seguridad de tu hogar. No te castigarán ni nada. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué reaccionaste como lo hiciste cuando escuchaste mi nombre?" Derek podía sentir el calor de su mejilla y miró a cualquier lugar que no fuera Stiles.

"A mi vieja manada no le gustaba que no fuera formal con ellos y que me castigaran con latigazos o sin comida durante una semana. También estaba siempre encerrada en el sótano cuando venían personas importantes y no estaban allí para violarlos". Yo. Siempre escuché sobre ti y te pude oler después ". Stiles sintió que su corazón fue arrancado y pisoteado. Su precioso angelito había pasado por el infierno y, de alguna manera, estaba todavía juntos.

"De ahora en adelante, sea lo más informal posible. No soy estrictamente estricto a menos que estemos en una salida formal que es como una vez al mes. Además, quiero abrazos como todos los días". Derek no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Stiles y asintió. Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó para sentarse junto a Derek. Stiles luego llevó a Derek a su regazo y comenzó a cortar la comida y llevársela a Derek para que comiera.

Derek hizo lo que le trajeron, pero después de comer ni siquiera un tercio de la comida, ya no podía comer. Cuando Stiles levantó otro tenedor, Derek negó con la cabeza, luego bajó la barbilla y miró hacia un lado. Fue abrazado por el hecho de que no podía comer toda la comida. Stiles sonrió amorosamente cuando Derek le besó el cuello.

"Dime en qué estás pensando, ángel". Derek suspiró y se volvió para ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Stiles.

"Mi viejo paquete me obligaría a comer y luego me golpearía. Algunas semanas no me permitieron comer nada más que algo de pan, queso y vidrio si agua. Lo siento, Alfa, pero ya no puedo comer". Derek volvió a mirar hacia abajo y no pudo detener las lágrimas que se habían formado al caer y él comenzó a sollozar. Stiles lo abrazó al frente y se puso de pie con Derek en sus brazos, estilo nupcial. Derek acarició el cuello de Stiles mientras Stiles caminaba hacia la sala de estar y se sentaba en el extremo más alejado del sofá para que Derek estuviera de espaldas a la puerta y nadie pudiera ver su rostro y él pudiera sentirse seguro.

Derek se acurrucó en Stiles y sintió que sus ojos se caían. Derek estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó pasos y al instante se tensó y gimió. Los pasos se detuvieron y Derek pudo sentir los ojos mirándolo, agarró a Stiles y trató de hacerse más pequeño. Stiles lo hizo callar e hizo un gesto para que los que se habían unido a ellos se sentaran y se callaran mientras calmaba su Omega

"Ángel, está bien. Nadie te va a lastimar. Eres nuestra gema, nadie te manchará nunca más. Está bien". Derek se asomó por donde su brazo había escondido sus ojos para mirar a los recién llegados. Derek tragó saliva cuando vio que parecía que todos los miembros de la manada de Stiles estaban allí, mirándolo. Derek miró a Stiles que estaba sonriéndole y Derek se sintió muy pequeño y amado. Derek no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido embarazoso y rápidamente esconder su rostro. Stiles se rió ante la reacción de Derek y se volvió hacia el resto de su manada, que o bien sonreían o parecían perplejos.

"Pack, este es Derek. Le he dicho que tiene a mi compañero. Se lo debe tratar con respeto y como a Royalty". Derek rápidamente levantó la cabeza para mirar a Stiles. Sintió que su cara estaba en llamas y comenzó a inquietarse.

"Pero, no soy nada especial, ni soy lo suficientemente guapo como para ser considerado como Realeza". Derek jugueteaba con la camisa de Stiles y no podía mirar sus ojos. Stiles suspiró y acercó a Derek de alguna manera y se frotó la nariz con la nariz para que lo mirara. Derek lo hizo y se sintió mareado con todas las emociones nadando en los ojos de Stiles. Stiles parpadeó y luego lamió la nariz de Derek, quien parpadeó y luego estornudó y sus orejas y cola saltaron. Derek escuchó a alguien correr, ya sea de alegría o de terror que no podía decir, y se escondió detrás del sofá, encogiéndose para poder protegerse.

"Derek está bien. Estaban encantados de verlos". Stiles arrulló suavemente hacia él. Derek negó con la cabeza y dejó caer las lágrimas. Stiles se inclinó sobre el sofá, levantó a Derek y lo puso en su regazo de nuevo.

"Bebé, no te mentiría. Esa racha no fue de terror sino de deleite. Ellos piensan que es adorable". Derek miró a Stiles y miró en sus ojos con los suyos que brillaban con lágrimas.

"¿Lo prometes?" Derek expresó suavemente.

"Prometo amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek no sabía cuándo se quedó dormido, pero cree que fue cuando Stiles prometió mantenerlo a salvo. Derek sonrió y se rió cuando pensó que Stiles era su Alfa. Su viejo paquete brotaba y básicamente le ponía crema a sus pantalones o faldas solo hablando de él. Derek quería hacerse más fuerte para poder empujarlo todo en sus caras, especialmente a Scott. Scott estaba sobrecargado por Stiles y gritaba su nombre cada vez que lo estaba violando.

Derek inspiró y fue golpeado con el aroma de Stiles y ronroneó cuando sintió calor en su estómago. Derek se sentó y miró alrededor de la habitación, había una chimenea cerca de la cama con un televisor encima, ventanas que mostraban las montañas con árboles y nieve y el cielo, y había una mesa con un espejo y Derek se sintió mareado cuando vio el maquillaje. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mirarla, no a tocarla.

Las hembras en su vieja mochila tenían buen maquillaje y cuando estaba solo en casa durante el solsticio o cuando iban a la escuela o al trabajo, se probaba un poco y se sentía como si fuera una princesa, pero este maquillaje parecía caro. Y él no quería devaluar su valor. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Stiles no estaba allí, así que fue y tomó un lápiz de labios y estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando escuchó a Stiles entrar en la habitación.

"Ángel, ¿estás arriba?" Derek chilló y apresuradamente bajó el pintalabios y se giró para mirar a Stiles, un rubor oscuro en sus mejillas. Stiles sonrió cuando notó que Derek estaba interesado en el maquillaje.

"Estos son tus bebés." Derek volvió a mirar el maquillaje y sintió que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. No parecía correcto que él tocara y mucho menos usar el maquillaje. Derek se volvió hacia Stiles, quien se había acercado más, así que estaba justo detrás de él y levantó la vista con confusión y asombro. Derek tragó, bajó los ojos y dejó escapar su voz suavemente.

"¿Estás seguro? No me gustaría devaluarlos." Derek se estremeció cuando Stiles levantó la mano, pero Stiles colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Derek, lo acarició con suavidad y bajó la mano para que tomara la barbilla. Derek se sintió ronronear y apoyarse en la mano.

"Nunca podrías devaluarlos. Seguramente aumentarías su valor, eres un ángel gema. Eres más precioso que las gemas y el oro." Derek sintió que las lágrimas caían y comenzó a sollozar en el pecho de Stiles y Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de Derek, empujándolo más hacia Stiles. Stiles se sentó en la cama y tiró de Derek para que se sentara en su regazo. reconfortándolo

"¿Crees que ... podría tener ropa femenina?" La voz de Derek se suavizó al final de su oración, pero Stiles lo escuchó claramente. Él sonrió y le besó la frente.

"Por supuesto amor. Puedes tener lo que quieras, solo tienes que preguntar." Derek se sonrojó, miró hacia abajo y luego volvió a mirar a Stiles. Se mordió el labio y jugueteaba con su camisa una vez más.

"¿Puedo tener un beso?" Stiles rió y besó a Derek en la nariz. Derek arrugó la nariz y puso mala cara.

"Quise decir aquí". Derek señaló sus labios y se sonrojó un poco. Stiles sonrió y besó a Derek suavemente en los labios. Derek le devolvió el beso tímidamente y sintió que Stiles lo acercaba más. Stiles rompió el beso y miró a Derek, que tenía la mejilla derecha contra el pecho de Stiles y respiraba pesadamente, con los ojos entornados y las manos apretadas en la camisa de Stiles.

"Bebé, ¿quieres ir de compras hoy? Podemos ir con mi beta Lydia y comprarte ropa femenina y masculina." Derek miró a Stiles y Stiles pudo ver un brillo de emoción que Derek estaba tratando de contener. Stiles se rió entre dientes y sacó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje de texto a su versión beta, se levantó y colocó a Derek en pie. Derek llevaba actualmente pantalones cortos sueltos y una sudadera holgada de gran tamaño.

"¿Está bien que me vaya? No quiero avergonzarte." Derek susurró suavemente. Stiles levantó la cabeza de Derek y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

"Nunca me podrías avergonzar a mí ni a nadie. Vamos, creo que Lydia estará emocionada". Derek asintió y Stiles lleva a Derek al garaje donde estaba Lydia en la parte trasera del Camaro rojo. Stiles abrió la puerta del pasajero y ayudó a Derek a entrar. Derek se sentía como un rey y mareado.

"¿A qué centro comercial vamos, Stiles?" Derek saltó y chilló cuando Lydia habló. Lydia soltó una risita y acarició el cabello de Derek para calmarlo, y así fue. Stiles zumbó y se encogió de hombros.

"Estaba pensando en la playa, en el centro comercial al aire libre." Lydia rió feliz y emocionada.

"Me encanta ese, podría ser un poco caro, pero tiene diseñadores de muy alto nivel." Derek se sonrojó y comenzó a abrir la boca, pero Stiles le dio una paliza.

"Tú los mereces, Ángel, no los devaluarás, te verás etéreo". Derek se sonrojó y asintió, todavía no lo creía, pero se comprometió a creer que alguna vez era especial.

"Oh, Stiles. Tenemos un evento en Beacon con otros diez paquetes, es una reunión formal, por lo que necesitamos llevar a Derek algo de ropa formal, y tienes que reclamarlo, de lo contrario, se lo llevarán. Lo siento, cariño, lo sé. estás nervioso, pero no quiero que te atrape otro paquete." Derek y Stiles ambos asintieron, pero Derek se había congelado de miedo, su vieja manada era de Beacon, lo que significa que tendrá que volver a verlos. Stiles podía sentir lo tenso que estaba su compañero de estar y, tan pronto como aparcó el Camaro y se acercó al lado del auto de Derek, lo atrajo a sus brazos.

"No te preocupes, te protegeremos. Nunca te pasará nada una vez que seas mi compañero. Te lo prometo". Derek se rió y asintió. Tanto Derek como Lydia salieron del auto y los tres entraron al centro comercial al aire libre Beach.

La primera tienda a la que fueron fue la Boutique de Tina. Derek chilló y corrió hacia el lado del suéter de la tienda. Lydia tomó un carrito y tanto ella como Stiles caminaron hacia Derek, que había elegido suéteres de colores pastel claros, y un par de suéteres de colores más oscuros de color púrpura y azul. También había elegido unos pantalones cortos sueltos de color claro y unos pantalones de chándal. Lydia luego agarró a Derek y lo llevó al lado de Lencería. Derek no ocultó ninguna emoción y rápidamente escogió 4 piezas de Lencería, la primera fue un sujetador y bragas [Royal Fantasy de Victoria Secret](http://geniusbeauty.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/jewelry-underwear-expensive5.jpg), la segunda fue [DePrise Marisa](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1a/09/60/1a0960d04e33b90f758d68f0e4f235d6.jpg), la tercera es [ lencería estética ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8a/8e/0e/8a8e0ec89e3124354e3d775291a4e6e7.jpg) y la cuarta es una [ lencería sexy ](https://gd.image-gmkt.com/LEASE-S180-SLIP-SEXY-CUTIE-LUXURY-LINGERIE-WOMEN/li/428/756/858756428.g_400-w_g.jpg). Lydia sintió que se sonrojaba cada vez que Derek elegía las bragas y las blusas y todo lo demás. Ella solo sabía que Stiles iba a amar todo lo que Derek había elegido.

"Lydia, ¿crees que puedo conseguir todo? ¿Es demasiado?" Lydia miró a un tímido y tímido Derek que estaba inquieto. Lydia sonrió y agitó la cabeza de Derek, y le besó la frente.

"Por supuesto que puedes obtener todo, prometió Stiles y nunca rompe su promesa, y tiene demasiado dinero para saber qué hacer, te encantará consentirte". Derek asintió y antes de que Lydia pudiera darse la vuelta, Derek agarró su mano y la detuvo.

"Pinky promesa?" Lydia sonrió suavemente y envolvió su meñique alrededor del meñique más pequeño de Derek y asintió con la cabeza.

"Pinky promete, ahora vamos a darle a Stiles un mini ataque al corazón mientras revisa todo lo que tienes". Derek se rió y asintió mientras él y Lydia caminaban de regreso a Stiles, que estaba junto al registro esperándolos. Derek sintió que una burbuja de celos se elevaba cuando notó que la chica detrás del registro estaba coqueteando con su Alfa. Derek rápidamente se acercó a él y se sujetó a su brazo. Derek gimió para llamar la atención de Stiles, Stiles se volvió hacia él y sonrió gentilmente y besó sus labios dulcemente.

"¿Encuentras todo?" Derek asintió y sonrió descaradamente a la chica que lo miró y siguió revisándolo todo. Cuando llegó a la lencería, se volvió hacia Lydia y sonrió muy enfermiza.

"Esto es muy bonito, lencería, ¿la estás usando para alguien? ¿Tu Alfa quizás?" Lydia arrugó la nariz y Stiles miró a la chica. Derek resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Es mío, Betty, así que, por favor, termina. Quiero ir a otras tiendas". Stiles se sonrojó con sorpresa y excitación. La niña, Betty, se sonrojó y parecía escandalizada.

"Eso está mal, eres un niño, deberías vestirte como tal". Betty levantó la nariz pero comenzó de nuevo. Derek gimió y se encogió de hombros, volvió la nariz hacia el pecho de Stiles y ronroneó. Betty parpadeó y miró a Derek y luego a Stiles.

"¿Eres una perra Omega? ¿Por qué lo dejaste salir? Se supone que debe estar encerrado en una habitación y nunca dejar salir". Lydia siseó y Stiles miró a la chica, Derek suspiró, tomó todas las bolsas y salió de la tienda después de que Stiles pagó y Lydia fue a hablar con el gerente. Una vez que llegaron al auto para poner las bolsas, se dirigió a la puerta del pasajero y comenzó a abrirlo, pero Stiles lo detuvo.

"No la escuches, está equivocada y su visión de ti, Ángel, está equivocada". Los hombros de Derek comenzaron a temblar antes de darse la vuelta y envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y sollozar, sollozó hasta que Lydia regresó.

"Se lo dije al gerente, y él despidió a la niña y dijo que el cincuenta por ciento de lo que pagaste se ha pagado. ¿Te atreves a comprar un poco más cariño? Prometo que nadie más será tan grosero". Derek sollozó pero asintió y continuaron comprando ropa normal y la ropa formal de Derek hasta que comenzó a oscurecerse. Derek bostezó y Stiles se rió entre dientes y levantó a Derek con estilo nupcial y él y Lydia regresaron al auto. Una vez que estuvieron todos en el auto y una vez que manejaron a casa, y llevaron a Derek a la cama, sacaron todas las bolsas y entraron en la sala de estar.

"Trataremos todo esto mañana, necesito estar con mi bebé. Buenas noches, Lyd".

"Night Stiles".

Stiles se dirigió a su habitación, se bajó a sus boxers, se metió en la cama y envolvió a Derek con sus brazos, que de alguna manera se redujeron a nada, y Stiles se sonrojó antes de sonreír y se quedó dormido con su ángel en sus brazos.  
Send feedback


	5. Chapter 5

Derek gimió cuando se estaba despertando. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que vino a vivir con Stiles y se sentía amado. No lo golpearon por indiscreción ni por olvidar algo y lo amaron de verdad. Sintió un fuerte cofre debajo de él y ronroneó de placer por lo firme y atado que se sentía. Sintió que empezaba a temblar y lo golpeó con fuerza para que se detuviera, lo que hizo que temblara más. Derek levantó la vista y puso mala cara hacia Stiles, le estaba riendo y mirándolo con amor.

"Buenos días ángel. ¿Duermes bien?" Derek no paró de hacer pucheros pero asintió.

"Las almohadas no deben moverse". Derek murmuró esto, lo que hizo que Stiles volviera a reírse y abrazara a Derek más cerca. Stiles besó a Derek en la frente y suspiró. Derek comprendió por qué tenían que prepararse para los eventos formales en Beacon que durarían hasta el Solsticio, que estaba a dos semanas.

"Vamos a hacer que juegues con mi ángel". Derek asintió y dejó que tomara su mano y lo guiara al vestidor donde de alguna manera se guardaba toda su ropa. Derek miró a Stiles en aw y Stiles sonrió a Derek.

"Entonces, supongo que te diste cuenta de que Beacon está organizando la reunión, lo que significa que, dado que devalúan sus omegas, lamentablemente debes parecer escueto. Pero antes de esto quiero reclamarte, nadie me quita a mi Ángel. " Derek se quedó sin aliento cuando Stiles lo levantó e hizo que Derek envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo sacara del armario y volviera a la cama.

Derek se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban desnudos debido a que Derek se fue a la cama la noche anterior. Stiles miró el cuerpo de Derek con hambre y Derek pudo ver al lobo de Stiles detrás de sus ojos. Derek se sonrojó, pero se volvió hacia su barriga y presentó su parte posterior a Stiles.

"Por favor, tómame alfa. No quiero a nadie más que a ti". Stiles gruñó pero nuevo para ser suave. Dio un beso en la espalda de Derek y comenzó a comérselo, escuchando los sonidos animados de su Ángel que se derramaban cuando sintió placer por primera vez con el acto íntimo. Stiles se sintió borracho cuando sintió que Derek se estremecía y colapsaba cuando sus hombros cedieron. Stiles se echó hacia atrás y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek tenía un orgasmo seco.

"Te vuelves más y más perfecto. Es un gran privilegio que yo haya hecho que mi Ángel tenga un orgasmo seco. ¿Me dejarás reclamarte? ¿Serás uno conmigo y yo contigo?" Derek asintió y gimió cuando sintió que Stiles comenzaba a entrar en él. Derek se había reafirmado de alguna manera durante los últimos meses desde que vino a vivir con Stiles y su manada. Sintió que Stiles ponía una mano en su abdomen y lo levantaba para que la polla de Stiles pudiera hundirse aún más y Derek no pudo evitar lanzar una llamada de apareamiento, un gemido agudo que hizo que el lobo de Stiles gruñiera y mordiera su cuello. Derek se quedó sin aliento una vez más, pero no fue un orgasmo seco y la mordedura disparó su calor, haciendo que se quedara sin aliento y se volviera flexible en la posición de Stiles.

"Muérdeme mi amor, hazme tuyo". Derek escuchó a Stiles susurrar en su oído y antes de que ella lo supiera, él giró su cabeza y mordió el cuello de Stiles, reclamándolo como suyo. Stiles gruñó y Derek gritó de placer cuando sintió el nudo de Stiles. Sin embargo, el estallido de Stiles no se detuvo y Stiles se sintió presumido de que su pareja y su amor seguramente estarían embarazados. Stiles puso su mano en la barriga de su compañero y no pudo evitar reírse y frotarse el cuello.

"¿Sientes que Ángel? Ese es mi semen que se forma en tu barriga, y te fertiliza para nuestro cachorro". Derek gimió y acarició a Stiles, suspirando de satisfacción mientras se acostaba con Stiles completamente anudado dentro de él.

"Me siento contento, lleno. Se siente bien". Después de la pequeña confesión de Derek, Stiles gimió de excitación y acercó a Derek aún más a sí mismo.

"No solo dices ese amor. Ahora me llevará más tiempo retirarme y tenemos que irnos pronto". Derek se rió y Stiles lo atrajo para darle un suave beso. Pasó una hora antes de que el nudo de Stiles cayera y él y Derek pudieran bañarse en un baño con olor a lavanda y vainilla. Después del baño, Stiles llevó a Derek al vestidor y sacó un lindo vestido [ de lencería blanca ](https://dgzfssf1la12s.cloudfront.net/large/03b2f65c-5238-4db7-bc96-a8996d4be480-13635-pc) que Derek necesitaba usar. Derek lo miró y levantó las cejas confundido.

"Scott quiere que todos los Omegas estén abiertos para tomarlos si sus Alfas quieren y Omegas necesita ser sumisos en su presencia. Me molesta, pero no tengo otra opción". Derek suspiró pero asintió. Stiles salió de la habitación para que Derek pudiera vestirse, y una vez que Derek estaba vestido, Stiles sintió que la posesividad lo alcanzaba. Derek se rió cuando sintió que Stiles lo acercaba más.

"Te ves, hermoso ángel. Sabes que pareces un verdadero ángel". Derek besó a Stiles en la boca y se acurrucó en el pecho de Stiles. Derek volvió la cabeza para mirar a Stiles.

"Tengo algo que decirte." Stiles asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama con Derek en su regazo. Derek hinchó sus mejillas antes de lamer la nariz de Stiles.

"Él está enamorado de ti, Alpha Scott. Él llamaría tu nombre cuando me hiciera esas cosas". Derek se rió cuando vio a Stiles arrugarse la nariz y gemir.

"Ahora tengo imágenes horribles en mi cabeza. Necesito blanquear mi cerebro". Derek se echó a reír a carcajadas y acurrucó a Stiles mientras sonreía tontamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek estaba nervioso, estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero del Camaro Rojo de Stiles. Stiles estaba en el asiento del conductor frotando su mano en la espalda de Derek, debajo del material transparente.

"Cariño, todo va a estar bien, solo quédate a mi lado toda la noche y no dejaré que te pase nada". Derek asintió y respiró temblorosamente y asintió con la cabeza. Stiles sonrió y besó el costado de la cabeza de Derek, salió del auto, abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y extendió una mano para que Derek la tomara. Derek tomó la mano y Stiles cerró la puerta y caminaron con la Beta Lydia de Stiles y su compañero a la Casa de Embalajes de McCall. Stiles tocó el timbre de la puerta y tuvo que controlarse para no reírse histéricamente cuando escuchó los fuertes pies en estampida llegar a la puerta y la puerta se abrió.

"Stiles, es tan bueno verte de nuevo, tú también, Lydia. ¿Sti, no has traído una cita? Puedo ser tu cita por esta noche si quieres". Derek se erizó ante las sugerentes palabras de Scott. El agarre de Stiles se apretó solo un poco para decirle que mantuviera la calma, pero no sonrió a Scott.

"Scott, tengo mi cita aquí en mis brazos". Scott miró a Derek con una mirada aburrida y se burló.

"Acabas de traer el amor del entretenimiento. Puedes tenerme a mí y todo lo que viene con el nombre de McCall, simplemente déjalo atado en la sala de juegos y podemos pasar la noche solo para nosotros". Stiles gruñó a Scott, que se quedó quieto pero se encogió un poco.

"Es mi cita, McCall, no te hagas ninguna idea graciosa". Stiles luego pasó junto a Scott al salón de baile y comenzó a saludar a los otros invitados allí ya presentar a Derek como su compañero. Derek se sintió realmente expuesto y realmente amado. Permaneció en el brazo de Stiles toda la noche, saludando a los mejores de Alpha con sus Omega y sus Beta con sus compañeros. Si Stiles tenía que irse en algún momento, Derek estaba unido a la compañera de Lydia que lo consolaba. En un momento de la noche, Stiles tuvo que ir al baño, así que dejó a Derek con Sam.

"Bueno, parece que te dejó, puta". Derek se congeló mientras hablaba con un grupo de Missouri cuando escuchó la voz de Scott.

"Tal vez finalmente se dio cuenta de que no eres más que una puta perdida e inútil que no puede darle ningún placer en absoluto". Derek podía sentirse molesto, pero tenía demasiado miedo de hacer algo con tanta gente a su alrededor. Todavía estaba demasiado débil de cuando la manada de Scott lo mató de hambre y lo maltrató.

"Volverá, Scott". Derek susurró solo para gritar cuando una mano lo golpeó en la cara. Derek se llevó una mano a la mejilla y miró a Scott con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡No hablas con tu mejor puta omega!" A estas alturas, todo el Salón de Baile estaba en silencio, escuchando a un Alfa menospreciando a otra Omega del Alfa, que nunca termina bien.

"Soy el compañero de Stiles, a él no le importará que yo sea un Alfa, al menos no me atormento con los demás que vienen y ruego por su nudo, incluso si no estoy en celo". Scott sonrió cuando vio las miradas de disgusto dirigidas a la Omega, su plan iba bien, solo logra que Stiles rompa el vínculo y él será todo suyo.

"Sin embargo, eso no es exactamente lo que sucedió, ¿verdad, McCall?" Scott giró su cabeza y una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro cuando vio a Stiles caminar hacia él. Scott se burló un poco y puso mala cara, un puchero que pensó que era lindo, pero que era extraño.

"Por supuesto que lo es, intentamos realmente mantenerlo en línea, por eso intentamos decirle que no lo llevara". Scott pensó que lo tenía, tenía a la fuerte y deliciosa Alfa para él solo, pero Stiles se burló.

"¿De verdad? Entonces, todo el abuso que él y tu manada sufrieron fue ¿qué? ¿Disciplina? Creo que no, lo abultaste para que nadie más lo tomara, casi rompes su espíritu, pero nunca lo rompes. Mi compañero, mi amor, y si alguna vez veo tu cara cerca de mí, te arrancaré la garganta. Con mis dientes ". Stiles luego tomó a Derek y lo levantó con estilo nupcial, ocultando su trasero con la mano mientras Derek escondía su rostro en el pecho de Stiles. Una vez que llegaron al coche de Stiles, Stiles bajó a Derek y le puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros de Derek antes de traerlo para un suave y amoroso beso.

"Lo siento, si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, podría haber manejado eso y no habrías tenido que irte antes por mi culpa". Stiles sonrió y abrazó a Derek.

"Todo está bien, hice todas las alianzas que necesitaba y estoy rompiendo la alianza con la manada de McCall. Cuando regresemos a la casa, te haré dormir para que puedas descansar y luego te follaré". tan duro, no podrás caminar durante una semana ". Stiles luego presionó un beso más severo en los labios de Derek y lo colocó suavemente en el asiento del pasajero. Stiles se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se alejó de la casa de McCall. Stiles había colocado una mano en el muslo de Derek para ayudar a aplacar a Derek, que había comenzado a quedarse dormido. Con la presión de la mano de Stiles en su muslo y el ronroneo del coche de Stiles y el calor en el coche, Derek se quedó dormido.

Stiles sonrió suavemente mientras miraba a Derek durante una luz roja y solo observaba a su ángel dormir. Cuando llegó a su manada, no quería despertar a Derek, así que abrió la puerta del auto con suavidad y en silencio, levantó a Derek, cerró la puerta y lo llevó a su habitación. Stiles despojó a Derek de la ropa blanca y lo puso en una camisa holgada suave y pantalones cortos suaves antes de ponerlo debajo de las mantas y también cambiarse en ropa cómoda y caminar hacia la sala de abrazos.

"¿Como es el?" Stiles miró a Lydia que también se puso ropa cómoda mientras se sentaba a su lado mientras Sam se sentaba detrás de ella. Stiles suspiró pero le sonrió a ella y al resto de su mochila.

"Está bien, está durmiendo en este momento. Creo que le gustaría reunirse con todos ustedes antes de que lo confine a la cama con el amor". Stiles se rió entre dientes cuando todos se rieron ante su comentario. Stiles se tomó ese momento para mirar a su amada manada.

En ese momento, Jackson estaba con su compañero Luke con Jackson acurrucado contra su pecho con una sonrisa tonta, Aiden y su compañera Cassandra estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un asiento de amor, Castiel estaba tendido sobre Dean en uno de los sofás, Chris y Peter estaba sentado en el otro sofá con Isaac tendido en ambos, Liam y su compañero Romulus estaban abrazados en una bolsa de frijoles, Vernon y Erica estaban envueltos en los brazos del otro en el suelo, y Laura y Kira estaban abrazados en una pareja De mantas en el suelo.

Stiles estaba feliz de tener su mochila y de que aceptaban tanto a Derek y de que lo amaban sin importar lo que le pasara en el pasado. Stiles estaba en su cabeza cuando sintió mangas suaves alrededor de su cuello y una nariz fría acariciando su cuello. Stiles sonrió mientras él ponía a su compañero en su regazo.

"Hola hermosa."

"Hola." Derek sonrió y acarició a Stiles antes de darse cuenta de que había otros en la habitación. Hizo un ruido sordo en su pecho antes de tratar de moldearse con Stiles, quien solo se rió entre dientes y lo mantuvo cerca.

"Derek, Ángel, estos son mis compañeros de manada. Puedes dejar de gruñir ahora". Stiles se estaba riendo entre dientes mientras hablaba y observaba las cejas levantadas de sus compañeros de manada. Derek dejó de gruñir y miró a Stiles antes de maullar.

"Stiles, creo que está en precalentamiento". Derek acarició más el cuello de Stiles y comenzó a lamerlo. Stiles rió y asintió.

"Creo que él está bien. Nos reuniremos más tarde con mis amigos". Su mochila se rió y observó a Stiles y Derek alejarse.

"Bueno, es hora de orejeras".

***************************************************  
Escena de smut  
***************************************************

Stiles dejó a Derek suavemente sobre la cama y se arrastró sobre él.

"¿Listo mi amor?" Derek asintió y le mostró el cuello. Stiles solo hizo tictac y lo atrajo para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Reconocimiento verbal amor, entonces no podemos hablar. ¿Estás listo?" Derek tragó alrededor de su lengua y se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Por favor! ¡Stiles, por favor llévame!" Stiles rió y capturó los labios de Derek en un beso. Rompió el beso y se besó hasta el cuello y luego se quitó la ropa, así que estaba desnudo para que Stiles lo disfrutara.

Stiles besó los pezones de Derek y comenzó a chupar, morder y lamer uno y el otro se retorció y tiró con los dedos. Luego cambió el ataque al contrario del otro. Derek estaba en el cielo, sus pezones estaban siendo agredidos y su cerebro estaba siendo anulado con placer. Stiles se movió hacia abajo desde los pezones de Derek hasta su barriga, donde chupó un par de mordidas de amor y luego siguió bajando, pasando su polla y bajando hasta su agujero que goteaba. Stiles levantó la mitad inferior de Derek y lo dobló para que pudiera llegar a su agujero. Stile miró a Derek antes de que comiera a Derek.

Stiles primero lamió una tira sobre su agujero, haciéndolo un par de veces antes de enfocarse más en el agujero real. Luego señaló su lengua y comenzó a empujarlo más adentro en el agujero mientras también bajaba la mitad inferior de Derek hacia la cama. Stiles todavía estaba comiendo a Derek mientras él deslizaba un dedo, Stiles se quitó la boca para mirar hacia atrás y mirar fijamente a la cara de Derek que estaba feliz.

"Dios, sabes tan bien, ángel". Stile gruñó cuando Derek se estremeció. Stiles metió otro dedo dentro de Derek y comenzó a abrirlo. Stiles besó a Derek de nuevo para que pudiera probarse en la lengua de Stiles. Derek gimió en un alto tono vocal mientras Stiles deslizó un tercer dedo.

"Por favor, estoy listo, por favor tómame". Derek susurró contra los labios de Stiles. Stiles sonrió y retiró el dedo de su mano antes de lubricar su polla y alinearla con la entrada húmeda de Derek. Stile prestó a Derek para que lo besara en los labios mientras empujaba hacia adelante, empujando su polla en lo profundo de Derek. Derek rompió el beso para enternecerlo y arqueó la espalda.

Stiles gimió cuando se hundió en el calor húmedo de Derek hasta que tocó fondo. Stiles no se movió por un tiempo, solo disfrutaba el calor húmedo de Derek y miraba a Derek que estaba en un placer feliz.

"¿Listo para que me mueva Ángel?" Derek asintió y contuvo la respiración cuando Stiles salió y lo dejó salir cuando Stiles volvió a empujar.

"¡Sí! ¡Stiles, por favor déjame correrme!" Stiles gimió y sintió que se acercaba. Stiles envolvió su mano alrededor de la pequeña polla de Derek y la acarició hasta que Derek arqueó su espalda y entró en la mano de Stiles. Stiles sintió que Derek se apretaba a su alrededor y él entró en Derek.

Stiles empujó más hacia Derek cuando venía cuando su nudo comenzó a formarse. Derek jadeó y gimió cuando el nudo de Stiles siguió creciendo. Stiles reclamó los labios de Derek con los suyos y dio pequeños empujes mientras venía.

*************************************************  
La escena final de smut  
*************************************************

Pasó media hora completa antes de que el nudo de Stiles cayera y pudieran descansar un rato.

"Te amo mi ángel." Derek sonrió y besó a Stiles.

"Y te amo, mi alfa".


	7. Epílogo

Stiles comenzó a repetir la acción hasta que comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y, 5 años después, Derek pudo ver su vida y sonreír. Se había reconstruido a sí mismo por lo que era más duro y no se vería afectado por pequeñas cosas. Derek tenía algo de músculo, no tanto como Stiles y aún era bajo, pero pudo mantenerse en una batalla verbal y en una pelea. Dos años después del accidente en la casa de McCall, Stiles había arruinado financieramente a la manada. Todos los paquetes que habían estado allí vieron lo que hicieron con Derek y escucharon el comentario de Stiles a Scott, rompieron los lazos con el paquete y los dejaron para que no pudieran pedir ayuda, así que el paquete tuvo que disolverse y vivir solo. . Stiles y Derek con el resto de su manada se mudaron a una casa más grande para que pudieran albergar a toda su creciente familia.

Derek en ese momento estaba ocupado en la cocina de la casa de empacado haciendo el almuerzo y diferentes tipos de postres.

"Mami mami !!" Derek fue sacado de su meditación por el tirón de su camisa por las manos pequeñas y miró hacia abajo. Su principito, Loki Winchester, estaba de pie junto a él con los brazos en alto pidiendo que lo levantaran. Derek sonrió y sentó sus utensilios para hornear y levantó a su pequeño príncipe.

"Hola bebé, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Te divertiste con papi?" Loki asintió con entusiasmo y sostuvo a su mamá alrededor del cuello.

"Uh huh, fuimos al zoológico y acaricié un mooniken". Derek se rió un poco de Loki.

"Se llama un bebé mono". Loki miró confundida a Derek antes de negar con la cabeza.

"No, se llama Mooniken, mami tonta". Loki entonces esperó bajar y corrió afuera para jugar con los otros niños de la manada.

Derek se rió entre dientes y guardó los platos sucios antes de salir. Allí encontró el resto de la manada después de que regresaron del zoológico.

"Le has alentado a que diga los nombres equivocados para el amor de los animales del zoológico. Él sigue diciendo que un mono es un mooniken". Stiles pareció confundido por un segundo antes de que se echara a reír.

"Mi mal, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo de esa manera". Stiles tiró a Derek para que se sentara contra el pecho de Stiles para poder levantarse. Stiles puso sus brazos alrededor de la mitad de Derek para que pudiera descansar sus manos en el golpe del bebé de Derek.

"¿Cómo está nuestro pequeño bulto hoy?" Derek sonrió y se apoyó contra Stiles y sonrió felizmente mientras veía a su hijo y los otros niños jugar.

"Lo estoy haciendo bien ahora mismo, había estado deseando pepinillos, así que podría haber hecho un postre alrededor de los pepinillos". Derek miró a Stiles con inocentes ojos para que Stiles no pudiera lloriquear en protesta. Siles se arrugó la nariz y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué hiciste con los pepinillos?" Stiles tuvo una idea de lo que había hecho, pero cuando vio que sacaban la torta blanca, todo lo que hizo fue reírse y besar el costado de la cabeza de Derek que lo miró inocentemente.

Stiles no pudo contener su risa cuando todos tomaron un pedazo de pastel con su almuerzo y mordieron el pastel solo para ponerse verde cuando probaron el puré de pepinillos. Derek, por otro lado, solo estaba comiendo su pastel inocente y felizmente.

"¡Buen Lord Derek, ¿cómo te pueden gustar estas cosas? ¡Siento que acabo de vomitar en mi boca!" Derek se rió de Jackson antes de responder.

"Simple, estoy embarazada, y tú comes lo que hago o me voy". Todos lo miraron, pero una mirada a la feliz patada de la pierna y al dulce pastelito Derek, nadie dijo una palabra, solo tiraron su pedazo de pastel al fuego y rezaron para que terminara pronto. Nadie mencionó el pastel, mientras que Derek básicamente se lo comió todo, Derek estaba disfrutando de su pastel cuando manos femeninas pasaron por sus ojos. Derek parpadeó confundido detrás de las manos y murmuró detrás de su tenedor.

"Oye, bebé Derek. Te extrañé". Derek jadeó y dejó caer su tenedor y su plato de pastel para darse la vuelta en el regazo de Stiles para enfrentar a Laura. Derek tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y su labio inferior temblaba.

"Laura. ¿Dónde has estado?" Derek tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas y abrazó a Laura por encima de la cabeza de Stiles, golpeando su pecho contra el rostro de Stiles.

"Tuve que dejar a Derek. McCall estaba abusando no solo de ti sino también de mí. Estuve en Nueva York antes de que Stiles me llamara y me dijo que se había apareado contigo. Lamento haberte dejado detrás de mi hermanito". Derek lloró y se aferró a Laura, quien sonrió tanto a Derek como a Stiles antes de frotar la cabeza de Derek y arrullarlo. Derek rompió su dominio sobre Laura, que se sentó junto a él y Stiles mientras se acurrucaba con Stiles, quien se rió entre dientes y abrazó a Derek.

"Tus hormonas están fuera de control, pequeño amor". Derek sonrió y se sonrojó ante Stiles, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Laura sonrió al ver que Derek y Stiles estaban todos enamorados.

"Gracias, Stiles, muchas gracias". Derek sonrió tímidamente a Stiles, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y besó a Derek en la mejilla y luego en la nariz y luego en sus labios.

"De nada, amor. Sabía lo mucho que ella significa para ti, y pensé que traerla de vuelta sería bueno para todos". Derek sonrió y acarició a Stiles y sonrió de felicidad.

"¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Yo también quiero abrazar!" Derek se rió y se aferró a Loki mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Stiles y se interponía entre Stiles y Derek, abrazando el estómago de Derek y dándole la espalda al pecho.

"Todo bien bebe." Derek se aferró tanto a Stiles como a Loki y sonrió ante su nuevo paquete y su nueva familia.


End file.
